Kissing Attempts
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Ketika anak-anak GoM mengenal Interntional Kissing Day untuk pertama kalinya dan mereka 'mencoba' untuk mencium manager klub basket mereka. 'Mencoba' menjadi kata kuncinya di sini.


"Hei, kalian tahu apa itu _Inter_—umm _Inter-High_?—_Kissing Day_?" tanya Aomine sambil mengemut es batang warna biru miliknya. Mata melirik teman-teman satu timnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sama-sama menikmati es krim sepulang latihan basket.

Kise mengeluarkan es krim stroberi dari mulutnya dan bunyi 'plop' keluar sebagai hasilnya. "_International Kissing Day_, bukan maksud Aominecchi?"

Kata '_International Kissing Day_' berhasil menarik perhatian keempat orang lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan es krim masing-masing. Bahkan Akashi yang jarang ikut mereka ke _mini market_ sepulang sekolah dan jarang tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang arahnya tak jelas semacam ini pun sukses dibuat tertarik oleh si pemain berkulit hitam.

"Aah, iya,iya, itu dia. Kau tahu maksudnya?" tanya Aomine setengah malas setengah penasaran. Sejujurnya, anak itu hanya tertarik dengan _International Kissing Day_ karena ada kata '_kissing_' di dalamnya dan meski kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya sedikit di bawah rata-rata, setidaknya ia masih mengerti arti kata '_kiss_'.

Meski dalam artian yang agak menjorok ke sesuatu yang kurang bagus.

"Entah. Aku baru sekali ini dengar. Kurokocchi tahu?" tanya Kise. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada pemuda berambut biru langit yang sibuk mengemut es krim birunya. Anak berambut pirang tersebut sukses mendapatkan perhatian Kuroko.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu."

"Itu bisa dimakan?" tanya Murasakibara dengan polosnya. Sebelah tangannya melemparkan stik es krimnya yang ketiga ke tong sampah di sebelahnya kemudian ia sibuk membuka bungkus keripik kentang yang tadi dibelinya bersama dengan es krim.

Pertanyaan polos-cenderung-bodoh Murasakibara membuat rekan-rekan setimnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'serius dia bilang begitu?'.

Midorima yang mulai gerah dengan tingkah bodoh teman-temannya akhirnya angkat bicara. Sambil menaikkan batang kacamatanya ia berkata, "Dasar bodoh, arti _International Kissing Day_ itu sesuai dengan namanya."

Akashi memasukkan stik es krimnya ke tong sampah dan berdiri, ia memutuskan untuk berbaik hati menjelaskan arti hari itu ke pada teman-temannya yang kurang pintar, "Seperti kata Midorima, _International Kissing Day_ adalah hari di mana orang bebas mengungkapkan kasih sayang mereka lewat ciuman. Hari itu diperingati setiap tanggal enam Juli; dengan kata lain, besok. Dan ya, hari itu bisa dijadikan alasan kalau kalian ingin mencium orang yang kalian sukai."

Akashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan kedua bahu yang diangkat. Tanpa ia sadari –atau mungkin ia sadari tapi ia putuskan untuk ia acuhkan—lima pasang telinga berjengit bersamaan mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir si anak berambut merah.

Sebuah rencana tersusun di dalam kepala berbeda warna bak pelangi mereka.

Rencana kurang bagus yang akan mereka targetkan untuk _manager_ tim basket SMP Teikou. Momoi Satsuki.

* * *

.

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Ide asli milik saya.

Tak ada keuntungan apa pun yang saya dapat dari fanfic ini, hanya keuntungan dari kepuasan batin semata.

Warning : OOC, Teikou Days, typo, DLDR!

.

* * *

**Act 1 - Aomine Daiki**

Pagi hari, tepat tanggal enam Juli, seperti biasa Aomine Daiki menunggu Momoi Satsuki di depan rumahnya untuk bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama. Sebuah kuapan ia lepaskan. Matanya yang setengah terbuka menandakan kalau pemuda itu sebenarnya masih mengantuk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu pagar rumah di depannya terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis berambut merah muda lembut yang diikat buntut kuda.

"Dai-_chan_, ayo berangkat!" serunya ceria. Dan dimulailah perjalanan sepasang sahabat sejak kecil itu menuju sekolah seperti sehari-harinya. Keduanya menyusuri jalan bersisian.

Perjalanan mereka tak banyak dihiasi percakapan, hanya sesekali Momoi akan mengomeli Aomine karena terlalu banyak menguap dan mengatakan padanya untuk jadi lebih 'bersemangat' di pagi hari.

Sejujurnya, kata-kata Momoi tak ada yang menembus tebalnya tengkorak kepala Aomine. Dikarenakan anak berambut biru tua itu sibuk memikirkan kalau hari ini adalah _International Kissing Day_.

Dan seorang Aomine Daiki ingin mendapatkan ciuman dari Momoi Satsuki.

Anak itu memang sudah lama menyukai si gadis, tapi terus berusaha menahan perasaannya.

Hanya saja, karena memang pada dasarnya Aomine Daiki itu tak terlalu pintar, dan hei Momoi itu temannya sejak mereka baru mengerti huruf dan angka, jadi anak lelaki itu berpikir lebih baik jujur saja dan minta langsung pada Momoi.

"Dai-_chan_? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Momoi bertanya, insting wanitanya menendang masuk ketika melihat ada yang aneh dengan teman sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Aomine berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat santai dan tak peduli, "Satsuki."

Padahal sebenarnya jantungnya tengah berdebar tak karuan hingga seakan-akan jantung itu akan melesak keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya.

Aomine tiba-tiba menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, kedua alisnya terangkat, dan matanya melirik Momoi, berusaha untuk terlihat tak peduli, "Cium aku?"

Karena terlalu tegang, nada malas dan nyaris absolut yang selalu digunakannya ketika bicara dengan sahabat perempuannya satu itu pun menguap. Berganti dengan sebuah nada ragu nan takut-takut kalau Momoi akan menolak.

Sepasang alis merah muda Momoi mengerut dalam kebingungan. Sesaat kemudian kelopak matanya bergerak hingga menutupi sebagian bola matanya dan bibirnya dikerucutkan. Ekspresinya masam.

Sesaat kemudian telapak tangan gadis itu sudah terhubung dengan ubun-ubun kepala Aomine. Dengan sedikit lompatan tentunya, "Dai-_chan_, kalau mau melakukan hal mesum seperti dalam majalah pornomu itu lebih baik jangan denganku."

Dan satu kalimat itu sukses membuat harapan Aomine untuk mendapatkan ciuman Momoi Satsuki di pagi hari di _International Kissing Day_ pun retak lantas hancur berkeping-keping bahkan hingga menjadi serpihan debu.

Percobaan ciuman pertama: gagal.

* * *

**Act 2 – Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akhirnya sampailah Aomine dan Momoi di SMP Teikou. Meski hari masih pagi, tapi jalan depan sekolah sudah ramai dengan anak-anak yang juga menuju ke tempat yang sama dengan kedua orang tersebut.

Mata pink gelap Momo menangkap sosok lelaki yang cukup pendek dengan rambut sewarna langit cerah di musim panas; Kuroko Tetsuya.

Anak itu tengah berdiri di depan gerbang, sebuah buku –yang sepertinya novel—kecil terbuka di tangannya. Matanya yang selalu tampak seolah tak punya emosi itu sibuk memindai halaman buku tersebut.

"Tetsu-_kun_!" panggil Momoi. Sebelah tangannya ia angkat dan dilambaikan. Si empunya nama menoleh ke arah Momoi –yang melompat-lompat ke arahnya—dan Aomine yang mengikutinya dengan malas di belakangnya –dan ini perasaan Kuroko saja atau memang bahu anak berambut biru tua itu kelihatan lebih loyo dari biasanya?

"Halo, Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko mengangguk membalas lambaian tangan Momoi. Kini mereka bertiga berjalan bersisian memasuki pekarangan SMP Teikou yang luas.

"Kau sudah baikan, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi penuh perhatian. Karena walau bagaimana pun, meski sudah lama bergabung dengan klub basket mereka dan menjalani latihan keras klub itu, terkadang tetap saja Kuroko tak kuat.

Contohnya saja kemarin, ia lagi-lagi muntah di tengah-tengah latihan.

"Sudah. Maaf merepotkanmu kemarin, Momoi-_san_," jawab Kuroko dengan tenang dan nyaris tanpa emosi seperti biasa.

Untuk sesaat, Kuroko membuang pandangannya ke arah lain selain Momoi. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya. Tentu saja hal ini tak luput dari pengamatan tajam Momoi.

"Tetsu-_kun_?"

"_Ano_, Momoi-_san_?" setelah mendapatkan 'hm?' sebagai balasan dari Momoi, Kuroko melanjutkan sambil menunjuk bibir tipisnya, "Bisakah aku meminta—"

"Hei, itu dia! Momoi Satsuki, _manager_ klub basket!"

"Bukankah itu Aomine Daiki? _Ace_ klub basket SMP kita?"

"Ah, kau benar! Ayo cepat kita minta cium padanya!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswa-siswi di sekeliling mereka.

Sekejap kemudian, ketiga orang itu sudah dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang menyukai Momoi dan Aomine. Nampaknya _International Kissing Day_ sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bagi siswa-siswi di Jepang.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau dampaknya bisa sampai sehebat ini?

Aomine dengan susah payah menjaga agar ia dan –khususnya—Momoi tak mendapatkan kecupan di wajah dan tempat-tempat 'pribadi' lainnya. Tapi hasilnya justru siswa-siswi tersebut dengan ganas mencium tangan Aomine dan apa pun yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

Sayang seribu sayang bagi para siswa yang mengincar Momoi, mereka bahkan tak dapat menyentuh gadis itu barang satu jari pun. Semuanya berkat perlindungan ketat seorang Aomine Daiki.

Dan tanpa disadari Momoi, Kuroko menghilang di tengah kerumunan tersebut. Tersapu kerumunan yang mendesak ingin mendapatkan salah satu bagian tubuh kedua orang itu untuk dicium.

Percobaan ciuman kedua: gagal.

* * *

**Act 3 – Murasakibara Atsushi**

Murasakibara Atsushi melenggang malas menyusuri koridor kelas dua. Baju olahraga yang masih basah karena keringat di beberapa bagian masih melekat sempurna di badannya yang tinggi menjulang. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menyuapkan _maiubou_ ke dalam mulutnya yang terus mengunyah.

Anak berambut ungu itu sudah mendengar cerita Aomine dan Kuroko tentang gagalnya usaha mereka untuk mendapat kecupan seorang Momoi Satsuki. Kecupan secara langsung maksudnya.

Maka dari itu, Murasakibara yang memang pada dasarnya pemalas, berpikir, kalau sebegitu susahnya untuk mendapatkan kecupan langsung Momoi, kenapa tidak berusaha mendapatkan kecupan tak langsungnya?

Dengan motivasi seperti itu terpahat dalam pikirannya, setelah pelajaran olahraga, ia berjalan ke kelas Momoi. Sebuah rencana sederhana telah terukir di dalam kepalanya. Ia pasti berhasil!

Pintu kelas Momoi ia geser terbuka. Mata ungunya memindai seisi kelas, mencoba mencari kepala berwarna merah muda di antara lautan kepala berwarna coklat dan hitam.

"Sacchin," panggilnya ketika matanya berhasil menangkap sosok Momoi yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Aomine. Sebelah tangannya yang besar ia angkat untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu.

Yang dipanggil sukses menoleh. Matanya berbinar senang ketika ia melihat Murasakibara menunduk sedikit di depan pintu kelasnya. "Ah, Mukkun!"

Dengan perasaan yang sepertinya berbunga-bunga, Momoi melompat-lompat ke arah Murasakibara.

"Ada perlu apa, Mukkun?" tanyanya dengan ramah. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya yang sejak tadi tak luput dari ruang penglihatan Murasakibara.

"Aku mau minta minum Sacchin. Minumku habis." Murasakibara berkata dengan nada malas yang selalu setia menggantung dalam setiap perkataannya. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan agar bisa melihat langsung Momoi tepat di maniknya.

Momoi mengangguk cepat dan berbalik. "Boleh. Tunggu sebentar, Mukkun. Kuambil dulu."

Setelah merogoh tasnya sebentar untuk mencari keberadaan botol minumnya, Momoi akhirnya berjalan kembali ke hadapan Murasakibara dengan botol plastik warna merah jambu di tangan yang masih berisi cukup banyak. Sebelah tangannya memutar tutup botol tersebut dan membukanya.

"Ini, Mukkun. Silahkan," kata Momoi dengan ceria dan tangan terulur memberikan botol minum tersebut ke pada anak lelaki berambut ungu di hadapannya.

"_Thanks_, Sacchin."

Sebelah tangan Murasakibara terulur meraih botol minum itu. Dalam hati ia tengah bergembira. Akhirnya ia akan jadi orang yang mendapatkan ciuman seorang Momoi Satsuki di _International Kissing Day_! Yah, meski ciuman tidak langsung, tapi itu tetap terhitung ciuman!

Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna belum mau berpihak padanya hari ini. Sebelum tangan besarnya sempat menyentuh botol yang sudah dibuka tersebut, sebuah bola kasti sudah lebih dulu mencium badan botol dan melepaskan botol tersebut dari genggaman tangan Momoi.

Alhasil, botol itu jatuh dan isinya meleleh ke lantai. Tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

Satu kelas itu terdiam begitu suara botol menyentuh tanah terdengar. Termasuk beberapa anak lelaki yang iseng bermain lempar-lemparan bola kasti di dalam kelas tadi –dalang dari bola kasti itu bisa membuat kontak dengan badan botol—pun ikut terdiam.

Ah, pupus sudah harapan Murasakibara untuk mendapatkan ciuman tak langsung Momoi. Sekarang isi botol itu sudah berpindah semua ke lantai, tak mungkin ia masih meminta minum pada gadis itu bukan?

Akan sangat jelas kalau ia punya maksud 'tertentu' jika ia tetap 'meminta minum' pada Momoi.

Sepasang anak itu masih terdiam di depan pintu. Mata keduanya pun masih belum lepas dari genangan air yang tercipta belum lama ini. Hingga seorang anak berambut hitam –teman sekelas Momoi—menghampiri mereka, baru keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata anak itu sambil mengelus tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Beberapa kali ia membungkuk ke arah Momoi dan Murasakibara sebagai tanda kalau ia serius meminta maaf pada mereka berdua.

"Ahaha, tak apa, tak apa." Adalah jawaban Momoi. Gadis itu menjawab sambil tertawa canggung dan kedua tangan mengibas di depan dada.

Lain halnya dengan Murasakibara yang dengan cepat mencengkeram puncak kepala sang anak berambut hitam. Matanya menyala dengan kemarahan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan seakan ia siap menelan anak itu bulat-bulat.

Anak itu sendiri memucat.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

Percobaan ciuman ketiga: gagal.

* * *

**Act 4 – Kise Ryouta**

Momoi sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekembalinya dari toilet ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya. Sosok yang menarik pergelangan tangannya ternyata memiliki rambut pirang dengan sebelah telinga yang ditindik.

Siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Kise Ryouta?

Anak itu terus membimbing Momoi menuju atap. Saat istirahat makan siang baru dimulai seperti ini, tak akan ada yang menuju ke atap. Ralat, lebih tepatnya, di jam apa pun, tak ada yang datang ke atap. Tempat itu benar-benar sepi. Bagai surga yang amat sangat pas untuk bermalasan-malasan saat membolos jam pelajaran. Atau tempat yang pas untuk berduaan.

Dan mencuri ciuman seorang Momoi Satsuki.

Dengan cepat, pintu menuju atap dibanting terbuka oleh Kise Ryouta. Pertanyaan Momoi sedari tadi sama sekali tak ia gubris.

Sesaat kemudian, ia memosisikan Momoi untuk bersandar ke dinding dan ia gunakan kedua lengannya untuk mengurung Momoi agar gadis itu tak bisa pergi ke mana-mana.

Dari apa yang didengarnya dari Aomine, Kuroko, dan –belum lama ini—Murasakibara, mendapatkan satu buah kecupan sederhana dari seorang Momoi Satsuki susahnya minta ampun. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil mendapatkannya.

Yang pertama gagal karena terlalu bodoh, yang kedua gagal karena lokasi yang kurang pas, yang ketiga gagal karena ada gangguan dari orang lain. Maka dari itulah, Kise sengaja memilih atap untuk meluncurkan rencananya karena menurutnya tempat inilah yang paling cocok.

Tempat ini bebas dari segala macam gangguan.

"Ano, Ki-_chan_?" panggil Momoi yang mulai berkeringat dingin di bawah tatapan seorang Kise Ryouta.

Sudah tiga kali –dan kalau ditambah ini, maka akan jadi empat kali—anak asuhnya di klub basket bertingkah aneh. Bahkan beberapa sampai mencoba –dan meminta—ciuman darinya. Jangan kira Momoi tidak sadar akan hal itu.

_Manager_ klub basket itu hanya tak mengerti alasan di balik tindakan aneh teman-teman lelakinya tersebut.

"Hm?" balas Kise dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat lebih rendah dan sedikit dibuat serak. Anak berambut pirang tersebut mencoba untuk mengeluarkan pesonanya sebagai model pada Momoi. Meski selama ini jelas pesonanya tak pernah sampai pada Momoi.

Momoi mulai gugup ditatapi terus-terusan oleh manik sewarna madu milik sang model remaja. Sejak kapan Ki-_chan_ jadi begitu... menarik? Dan menyeramkan...

Momoi menelan ludah. Manik merah muda gelapnya ia arahkan ke arah lain selain dari pada wajah Kise yang ya ampun, apa wajahnya memang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Kedua tangannya terangkat ke dada Kise dan mencoba mendorongnya sedikit. Dan tentu saja hal itu tak berhasil.

"Ki-_chan_... wajahmu..."

"Hm? Kenapa dengan wajahku-ssu?" Kise menyeringai. Puas sendiri melihat reaksi Momoi yang mulai bersikap malu-malu. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah!

Momoi yang ditanya seperti itu dengan ekspresi yang sedemikian rupa membuatnya makin gugup. Gadis itu bahkan mulai salah tingkah. Imut sekali nampaknya di mata seorang Kise Ryouta.

Kise terkekeh perlahan, "Momoicchi, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Eh, boleh... tapi memangnya Ki-_chan_ mau minta apa?" Momoi tiba-tiba saja merasa was-was. Entah kenapa instingnya sebagai wanita lagi-lagi menendang masuk dan membunyikan sirene di dalam kepala Momoi.

"Minta ini." Kelopak mata Kise turun hingga setengah dari bola matanya dan lagi-lagi wajahnya mendekat. Kali ini Momoi tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya karena terlalu kaget dan sebelah tangan Kise yang sudah tergerak dan menahan dagu Momoi agar gadis itu tetap menatapnya.

Tiga sentimeter.

Dua sentimeter.

Wajah Kise terus mendekat hingga napasnya yang hangat mengenai wajah Momoi. Astaga, Momoi sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir lurus...

Tiba-tiba saja pintu atap ditendang terbuka oleh seseorang. Mengejutkan sepasang muda-mudi yang sedikit lagi akan bersentuhan bibirnya. Pintu tersebut memuntahkan sosok anak lelaki tinggi berkulit hitam dan berambut biru tua.

Ya, anak itu tak lain tak bukan Aomine Daiki. Sahabat sejak kecil Momoi Satsuki.

Begitu ia menoleh, ia langsung terkejut bukan kepalang melihat kedekatan kepala Momoi dan Kise. Menggunakan refleksnya yang secepat kilat, ia menendang anak berambut pirang yang mengurung Momoi dengan tangannya hingga anak itu menjauh dari Momoi dan terhuyung-huyung untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Kise?!" Aomine secara tak sadar meneriaki Kise.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Aominecchi! Kenapa tiba-tiba menendangku begitu?!" Kise, yang mengelus-elus lengan atasnya yang sakit akibat tendangan Aomine, juga tak mau kalah, ikut meneriaki Aomine.

"Kau sudah punya banyak fans! Minta cium sama fans-mu saja sana!" Aomine melangkah maju. Anak lelaki itu seakan siap adu tinju dengan Kise kapan saja.

Sedangkan Momoi justru terdiam menatap kedua anak lelaki itu sibuk bertengkar. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram seragamnya tepat di bagian dada dalam usaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih tak karuan. Wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.

Astaga, hampir saja Momoi terkena serangan jantung tadi...

Percobaan ciuman keempat: nyaris berhasil.

* * *

**Act 5 – Midorima Shintarou**

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Momoi mengurus teman-temannya di klub basket. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman-teman lelakinya yang hari ini benar-benar aneh.

Ah, semoga saja Midorima dan Akashi tidak ikut tertular virus aneh yang lainnya...

Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Akashi masih sibuk berlari keliling lapangan _indoor_ SMP Teikou. Momoi memerhatikan mereka dari pinggir lapangan dengan sebuah papan ia pegang di depan dadanya. Mata merah mudanya berubah tajam.

Manager klub basket tersebut tengah sibuk memindai kemampuan fisik anggotanya dan memikirkan menu latihan seperti apa yang cocok untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka semua.

Konsentrasinya buyar ketika semuanya telah menyelesaikan lari keliling mereka dan Midorima berjalan mendekat Momoi perlahan. Dengan sigap, Momoi mengambil handuk dan sebotol air mineral.

"Minum, Midorin?" tanya Momoi lembut. Senyum terkembang lebar di bibirnya. Tak lupa efek ceria ia tambahkan dalam kata-katanya.

Midorima mengangguk dan menerima botol air mineral di tangan Momoi. Dengan segali teguk, setengah botol air mineral itu habis ditelannya. Setelah menutup botolnya, ia kembalikan botol itu pada Momoi.

"Terima kasih, Momoi." Semburat merah tampak di wajah Midorima. Ujung bibirnya yang basah ia seka dengan kerah bajunya.

Momoi mengangguk pasti. "Midorin, ulang tahun besok bukan?"

Mata Midorima melebar. Siapa yang sangka kalau _manager_ klub basket mereka ternyata ingat ulang tahun orang sepertinya? _As expected of her_. Tak ada satu pun hal terlewatkan dari pengamatan seorang Momoi Satsuki.

"A-ah, ya." Midorima menaikkan batang kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berubah dari posisinya semula. "Soal itu, Momoi."

"Mmhm?"

"Karena besok aku ulang tahun... boleh aku meminta hadiah sekarang?" Midorima mengalihkan wajahnya dari Momoi dan menatap Murasakibara yang sembunyi-sembunyi memakan keripik kentangnya di tengah latihan.

"Memang Midorin mau minta apa?" tanya Momoi dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Bingung karena baisanya Midorima bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Astaga, imut sekali, pikir Midorima. Tentu saja ia hanya melihat Momoi dari sudut matanya.

"Hari ini _International Kissing Day_, jadi kalau bisa aku—"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola basket melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi dari tengah lapangan dan mengenai Midorima tepat di punggung. Kemudian satu lagi bola berwarna oranye tersebut menyusul dan kali ini mengenai kepala Midorima.

Midorima segera membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa 'pelaku' pelemparan tersebut dan melemparkan tatapan mematikannya pada mereka.

"Maaf, Midorima-_kun_, kukira kau sudah siap menerima _pass_ dariku," kata Kuroko dengan tampang _oh-so-innocent_ terbaik yang dimilikinya. Terlalu polos wajahnya hingga tak akan ada yang mengira kalau anak berambut biru muda tersebut memang sengaja mememberi _pass_ kuat-kuat pada Midorima yang tak siap.

"Ah, maaf, Mido-chin, aku gagal menangkap _pass_ dari Aka-chin." Murasakibara ikut minta maaf dengan tampang bodohnya dan tak ada satu pun yang tega memarahinya meski sebenarnya ia memiliki motif yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko.

"Ugh..."

"Jadi, Midorin ingin apa untuk ulang tahun?" tanya Momoi lagi. Masih dengan mata yang membinarkan kepolosan.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa..."

Setelahnya, Midorima tak berani meminta lagi pada Momoi. Ia takut nanti bukan hanya dua buah bola basket yang akan melayang ke arahnya tapi empat atau lima.

Otomatis harapan Midorima untuk meminta sebuah kecupan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya gagal total...

Percobaan ciuman kelima: gagal total.

* * *

**Act 6 – Akashi Seijuurou**

Akashi baru mendengar cerita dari tiga orang –Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Kise—tentang usaha mereka untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari _manager_ mereka yang jelita tersebut. Tapi ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Aomine pun tak berhasil.

Dan terima kasih untuk Murasakibara yang sengaja menghindar saat Akashi memberinya pass, usaha Midorima untuk mendapatkan ciuman Momoi pun ikut gagal.

Bohong kalau Akashi bilang ia sama sekali tak senang saat mendengar dan melihat kalau teman-teman setimnya gagal mendapatkan ciuman Momoi. Karena ia juga diam-diam mengincar ciuman pertama gadis itu.

Tapi karena ia adalah seorang kapten, ia berpikir, lebih baik memberikan kesempatan dulu pada teman-temannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman Momoi.

Untungnya tak ada satu pun yang dapat.

Jadi, inilah saatnya bagi Akashi untuk maju menggenggam kesempatannya. Dan majulah ia.

Saat istirahat singkat di tengah latihan, Akashi berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, tempat Momoi berada bersama teman-temannya yang terkapar di _bench_. Beberapa dari mereka menutup mata mereka dengan handuk.

"Momoi," panggil Akashi. Sebelah tangannya ia angkat sebagai isyarat untuk gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Ya, Akashi-_kun_?" sahut Momoi setelah gadis itu mengoper handuk dan minuman pada Aomine dan Kuroko yang benar-benar terkapar tak bertenaga di _bench_. Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan sang kapten klub basket.

Akashi tersenyum lembut ke arah sang gadis yang balas tersenyum lebar padanya. Kedua tangan gadis itu terpaut di belakang badan. Manis sekali.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu," kata Akashi dengan tenang seperti biasa. Bukan Akashi namanya kalau mengendalikan detak jantung yang mulai tak beraturan saja tidak bisa.

"Minta tolong apa? Akashi-_kun_ mau minta data pemain sekolah lain lagi?" tanya Momoi. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan rambutnya yang diikat buntut kuda bergoyang karenanya.

"Tidak, tidak," Akashi mengibaskan sebelah tangannya tanda tak setuju. Matanya masih memancarkan kelembutan saat bertemu dengan manik merah muda gelap Momoi. Tanpa Akashi sadari, teman-temannya mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dari bench.

"Begini, bisa tolong kau cium aku?" tanya Akashi langsung ke inti permasalahan. Telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk bibirnya, tanda kalau ia ingin dicium di sana.

Yah, pada dasarnya Akashi memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara berputar-putar seperti Midorima hanya untuk meminta sebuah kecupan.

Sontak kelima teman Akashi yang tadinya sedang bermalas-malasan di _bench_ langsung tegak mendengarnya. Mulut Momoi membuka kemudian menutup dan terus seperti itu untuk beberapa lama; persis seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas.

Dan wajahnya... benar-benar berubah menjadi sewarna dengan rambutnya. Bahkan warna merah itu menjalar hingga ke daun telinga dan lehernya.

Meski Aomine menanyakan hal yang sama, hal itu sudah biasa bagi Momoi. Tapi Akashi? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah jadi seperti itu juga? Apa kepala Akashi baru saja terbentur dinding atau terkena lemparan bola basket?

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh teman lelakinya jadi aneh begini hari ini?!

"Ka-ka-kalian kenapa sih?! Kenapa jadi aneh semua hari ini?" dengan itu, Momoi berjalan menjauhi Akashi. "A-aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Begitu Momoi keluar gym, Aomine dan Kise langsung dihantam dilemma, dilemma antara ingin menertawakan Akashi dan memikirkan kata-kata Momoi. Midorima terdiam sambil menaikkan gagang kacamatanya. Murasakibara masih sibuk mengemut permen lolipop stroberinya. Sedangkan Kuroko... hanya terdiam melihat Akashi dan Momoi.

Percobaan ciuman keenam: gagal...

* * *

Momoi menghentakkan langkahnya ketika ia berjalan kembali memasuki _gym_. Wajahnya masih setia memasang ekspresi cemberut dengan alis yang berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Keluhan-keluhan kekesalan terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Oh, Momoi."

Momoi menghentikan monolognya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gym SMP Teikou. Di tangan kirinya terdapat wristband berwarna pelangi.

Dialah mantan kapten klub basket Teikou sebelum Akashi menggesernya dari posisinya sendiri. Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Eh, Nijimura-_senpai_?" Momoi berderap menghampirinya. Ekspresi kesalnya langsung tergeser oleh ekspresi ceria. "Tumben, _senpai_ ke mari. Rindu main basket?"

Nijimura menghela napas ketika Momoi terkekeh setelah menggodanya. Kedua bahunya melemas.

"Masuk bersama?" tawarnya pada Momoi, sebelah tangannya membukakan pintu _gym_ dan menahannya untuk Momoi. Benar-benar seorang _gentleman_. Momoi tersenyum lebar dan menyuarakan terima kasihnya sebelum melenggang masuk.

Sementara itu, keenam lelaki dengan rambut sewarna pelangi tengah terduduk lesu di pinggir lapangan. Kelelahan setelah menjalani latihan super keras dari pelatih mereka hari itu, sekaligus kecewa karena usaha mereka semua untuk mendapatkan ciuman sang _manager_ tak ada yang berhasil.

Bahkan kini _manager_ itu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk _gym_ bersama dengan mantan kapten mereka, Nijimura Shuuzou, sambil mengobrol akrab. Tidak, bahkan terkesan mesra.

Tunggu...

Akrab? Mesra?

Keenamnya yang baru saja mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kedua orang itu langsung kembali menoleh dengan kecepatan yang mungkin akan mampu mematahkan leher mereka. Mata mereka melebar.

Rasa panas mulai menjalar di dada mereka. Cemburu? Jelas.

Jika mereka memasang telinga mereka baik-baik, mereka bisa mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu, meski sayup-sayup.

"Ah, sayang sekali, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Nijimura melihat jam tangannya kemudian menatap Momoi yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa karena seniornya yang sudah lama tak berkunjung harus segera pulang.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, _senpai_," kata Momoi dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya.

Nijimura pun membalikkan badan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti. Seakan ia baru ingat sesuatu yang lupa dilakukannya.

"Ada yang terlupa, Nijimura-_senpai_?" tanya Momoi.

Nijimura membalikkan tubuhnya sekali lagi dan menatap Momoi tepat di mata. "Ah, Momoi, kau tahu kalau hari ini _International Kissing Day_?"

Momoi berpikir sejenak. Telunjuknya ia ketukkan ke dagunya tanda berpikir. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, tadi Midorima memang sempat mengatakan sesuatu tentang _International Kissing Day_. Tapi apa maksudnya Momoi tidak mengerti.

"Lantas?"

Nijimura merendahkan badan bagian atasnya dan mencium pipi kiri Momoi. Menghasilkan 'Apa?!' yang keluar serentak dari mulut Aomine dan Kise, dan pelototan dari Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko.

Momoi sendiri tak dapat bereaksi setelah dicium seniornya di pipi. Setelah Nijimura berdiri tegak kembali, barulah warna merah merekah di wajah Momoi dan si gadis berusaha menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

Nijimura tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Momoi. Sesaat kemudian sebelah tangannya terangkat, menunjuk salah satu pipinya, dan ia berkata, "_Kiss back_?"

Momoi sempat ragu sesaat. Tapi pada akhirnya Momoi berjinjit dan mencium seniornya itu di pipi juga. Keenam orang yang sibuk memerhatikan mereka semakin ternganga. Bagaimana bisa senior mereka mendapatkan ciuman Momoi semudah itu?!

Segera setelahnya, Nijimura undur diri dan melesat keluar dari _gym_ SMP Teikou sebelum keenam adik kelasnya sempat marah-marah padanya. Meski tampak acuh tak acuh, tapi anak berambut hitam itu bisa merasakan aura mematikan yang menguar dari keenam adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Satsuki/Momoi/Momoi-_san_/Sacchin/Momoicchi! Aku juga mau!"

Momoi menoleh ke asal suara dan ia kembali merengut, "Sebelum itu, maukah kalian berbaik hati menjelaskan padaku kenapa kalian bertingkah aneh hari ini?"

* * *

"Oh, jadi begitu. Semua ini karena _International Kissing Day_?" Momoi memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. Dasar anak lelaki. Bisa-bisanya mereka begitu antusias hanya karena satu buah _event_ internasional. Manik merah mudanya memindai wajah teman-temannya satu per satu yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Masalahnya, teman-teman lelaki kami di kelas ribut karena sudah dapat ciuman dari teman perempuan mereka-ssu! Kami juga jadi mau..." Kise beralasan. Kelima temannya yang lain, yang duduk berdampingan dengannya di _bench_ mengacungkan jempol dalam hati untuk kebohongan Kise yang sebenarnya tak terlalu bagus itu.

Momoi kembali menghela napas panjang, "Kalau cuma untuk itu, kenapa tak langsung bilang –maksudku bilang dengan baik-baik, Aomine-_kun_, dengarkan omongan orang sampai akhir—padaku?"

Serentak, keenam wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi secerah mentari. Bagai anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan dibelikan mainan baru oleh orangtuanya.

"Kalau kami bilang, apa Momoicchi akan memberikannya-ssu?" tanya Kise penuh harap. Kerlap-kerlip imajiner bisa terlihat melayang di sekelilingnya sekarang.

Momoi menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya di belakang telinga, "Tentu saja."

Dan keenam pemuda itu langsung menjawab, "Aku mau!"

Momoi mendengus dan tak bisa menahan senyumnya kala itu. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan menuju tempat Kuroko yang duduk paling ujung. Hati Kuroko sudah berdebar-debar karena ialah yang akan dicium Momoi pertama kali.

Yang lainnya menatap Kuroko setengah iri setengah takjub. Dan tegang juga.

Momoi membungkukkan badannya dan mencium pipi Kuroko. Kemudian berlanjut ke Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan yang terakhir Akashi. Semuanya sama-sama di pipi.

Semuanya justru terdiam setelah masing-masing mendapat ciuman.

"Nah, sekarang kalian puas? Lain kali bilang sejujurnya padaku!" omel Momoi. Kedua tangannya menempel di sisi pinggangnya. Keenam anak berambut bak pelangi di hadapannya hanya mengangguk kalem.

Setelah menerima anggukan anak-anak lelaki tersebut, Momoi mengumpulkan cucian-cucian kotor klub basket dan bergegas menuju ruang mencuci. Meninggalkan keenam anak yang masih terdiam sambil menyentuh pipi mereka yang tadi dicium Momoi.

Mereka menghela napas berbarengan, beberapa hanya melakukannya dalam hati tentu saja.

Yang mereka inginkan memang sebuah ciuman. Tapi bukan di pipi, melainkan di bibir!

* * *

ini fic pertama aku di fandom Kurobasu! jadi salam kenal semuanya! Fic ini terinspirasi dari Interantional Kissing Day yang jatuh pas tanggal enam Juli. Untuk pair, kalian bebas memandang ini sebagai Momoi-centric atau justru no pair. Tergantung dari kaca mata apa kalian ngeliatnya.

Maaf ya kalo ada yang OOC, aku masih payah dalam ngetik fanfic soalnya hehe.

Review please!


End file.
